


【德哈】一封家书

by Cacia1996



Series: 霍格沃茨有一段往事 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 霍格沃茨有一段往事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180661
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	【德哈】一封家书

“欢迎大家收看今天的‘一封家书’。今天节目比较特殊，首先，嘉宾很特殊，我们很荣幸邀请来了自节目开播以来，一直呼声很高，巫师界最受人欢迎的‘黄金男孩’——哈利·波特。嘘嘘嘘，先别忙着鼓掌，除了嘉宾以外，我们的形式也不太一样，你们都知道，我们往期的节目会事先播放一段由嘉宾记忆特制而成的短篇，但是波特先生在接受节目录制时，不愿意事先透露自己的家书到底是写给谁的，所以很可惜，我们失去了一次‘窥探’波特先生记忆的机会。不过，这就为我们争取来了一段难得的采访机会。你们都知道，战后波特先生一直深居简出，不愿意面对镜头谈论自己的生活，这算是战后三年来，波特先生首次接受官方的荧幕访谈。大家不妨一起来猜猜看，这个神秘的收信人到底是谁。下面掌声有请波特先生。”

“波特先生您好。”

“叫哈利吧，波特先生听着怪怪的。”

“其实我叫着感觉也怪怪的，哈利其实你比我还低两届吧？”

“事实上低一届，因为战争我们多念了一个八年级，延迟毕业了一年。”

“对，那时候我还记得有个新闻专门猜测你到底会不会返校念书。”

“为什么不呢。说实话，要是可以，我甚至愿意一辈子在霍格沃茨念书。”

“那为什么不接受麦格校长的聘书呢？”

“嗯，怎么说呢？作为一个在校期间几乎把所有校规都违反了一遍的人，我可不觉得自己有资格对学生说教。况且住在学校......也不太方便吧。”

“不太方便？其实我相信大家也都很好奇，战后您究竟住在哪里呢？无意冒犯，只是，布莱克老宅您捐献出来作为凤凰社遗址博物馆......我相信您也听说过一个传言？说您已经定居在圣芒戈了。”

“是的是的，我知道这个，很有创意。我必须要澄清一下，虽然我确实住院次数比较多吧，但是我真的没有能力买下圣芒戈作为私人住宅，事实上我还是挺讨厌医院的，不过我就是在住院的时候看到我们节目的。”

“是吗？那您觉得我们节目怎么样？”

“挺好的，我看了赫敏写给未来孩子的信，未来是建立在过去之上的，不应该忘掉曾经那些伟大的人，但是也不能因此心存偏见，这一直是赫敏想要的，一个平等的巫师世界；还有乔治写给弗雷德的那封信，我其实很惊讶他愿意这样公开谈论这件事，不过，他们可是乔治和弗雷德，没有什么能够剥夺他们快乐的能力。战争已经过去了，战争留下的创伤还在，我们应该怎样带着这些创伤接着走下去，带上我们臻爱之人的那份一起。我觉得节目特别好。”

“哇，哈利对我们节目组的评价这么高，我都不好意思八卦了，其实我们这里有一份调查表，关于大家猜测您的家书到底是写给谁的。投票最高的，是写给您的父母，这个不意外，我们都知道他们为了保护你，尤其是您的母亲，那个神秘又伟大的用爱留下的魔法印记是巫师界独一无二的传说；排名第二的，邓布利多教授和您的教父小天狼星不相上下，我们知道他们也给过你许多的支持和帮助，在这一点上不逊于任何一个父亲；紧跟其后的，是您最好的朋友，现在应该叫韦斯莱夫妇了，听说他们已经登记结婚了？”

“是的是的，恭喜他们终于想通了。”

“我们看到后面还有像泰迪·卢平您的教子，还有亚瑟和茉莉·韦斯莱......所以我们神秘的收信人在这上面吗？”

“嗯，的确，这上面的人都可以视为我的家人没错了，不过，收信人不在这上面。”

“不在上面？”

“对，不在上面。不过这不能怪你们，放在几年前，我也没想过我会和这个人成为一家人。”

“那‘这个人’是我们认识的人吗？”

“当然，你们都认识，这个人也很有名，而且是我进入巫师世界见到的第一个同龄人。”

“我以为你进入巫师世界见到的第一个同龄人就是罗恩·韦斯莱？”

“不不不，我和韦斯莱一家是在车站站台上遇见的，在那之前，我就去过对角巷了，在那里我遇见了这个跟我一生都纠缠不清的人。”

“这可是一个大新闻，嘿，出版社你们听见了吗？你们给‘救世主’写得传记已经过时了！哈利·波特遇到的第一个巫师不是韦斯莱先生，明天等着把你们的图书都下架吧。看来我们的‘黄金男孩’还藏着很多故事啊。说说看？是怎样一个人才能和你‘纠缠不清’？”

“怎么说呢？从各种意义上来说他都和我纠缠不清......”

“等会儿，我得到了一个重要信息，‘他’，我们这个神秘的收件人是一名男性。”

“是的，没错，是他，而且我和他是真正意义上的一家人，他是我的爱人，具备法律效应的。”

“什么？！对不起......我是说......这个信息量太大了......”

“没关系，关于这件事我需要说声抱歉，我没有告诉过任何人，包括罗恩和赫敏，需要给你们一点时间接受它吗？”

“不要紧吗？我们节目不是直播，现在收回这句话还来得及哦。”

“没关系，我考虑很长时间了，不是一时冲动。”

“为什么是现在？我是说，既然已经隐瞒了这么长时间了，一定有你们的理由，为什么会选择现在公开呢？”

“为什么呢？因为我很喜欢你们节目的名字，一封家书，他是我的家人，我希望大家能接受这一点，而且，今天是我们结婚两周年的纪念日。”

“哇，抱歉，我已经不知道说什么了，也许您可以给我们介绍一下他是什么样的人？”

“怎么说呢？他不是一个好人，对，字面意义上的不是好人，自私又傲慢。他是一个斯莱特林，纯血家族的孩子。第一次在对角巷的摩金夫人遇到他，他说话的样子特别像我那个小时候最讨厌的表哥，被父母宠坏的孩子，目中无人。事实证明，他也就是个孩子，举止幼稚，一直捉弄我，后来他说，那都是为了引起我的注意。”

“学生时代的事情，其实没多少美好的回忆，我们两个一直争锋相对，看起来嚣张跋扈，其实胆子特别小，还特别爱哭。”

“其实我到现在也觉得很奇怪，他从来没告诉过我到底是什么时候开始，他对我的感情发生改变的，我猜他是害怕自己说出来时间比我要早显得自己很没有面子，对，他就是这样一个死要面子的家伙。反正对我来说，是在六年级快要结束的时候。那一年对我们来说都很艰难，我们都失去了对自己来说很重要的人，刚开始我并没有察觉到这对他来说是一件多要紧的事，那时候在我心里他还是不共戴天的仇人，我甚至恶语相向以此攻击他和他母亲。一直到后来，我在学校的盥洗室遇见他哭，我才明白，这件事对他的伤害，那一天我第一次明白，其实这个世界并不是那么......怎么说呢？黑白分明吧，这不是他的错，他有自己的家庭，他有他的无奈。可惜那天我却慌不择路的对他造成了永久的伤害。我第一次看到他的脆弱。他也许不是一个好人，但是他也不是一个坏人，他只是一个，仗着家族势力飞扬跋扈的孩子，他没有经历过我那些痛苦，没有人告诉他这个世界的另一面。但是现在，我宁愿他不需要经历痛苦......”

“我们是在八年级互表心意的。是我，当然是我，他那么胆小，怎么敢说出口呢。那天我遇见他在天文台上哭，你看，我说过他是特别爱哭的人。斯莱特林明明在地窖，他上了八层楼到塔楼上来哭，你说他是不是吃饱了闲的。他哭得眼睛红红的，非得说是塔楼风吹的，我就说，塔楼上风大，我给你挡挡风吧。”

“我说，我可以帮你挡一辈子的风。我当时想的是，我有足够的能力，我可以保护他，不被恶语中伤，可以帮他的家族重新振作起来，我知道家有多重要，我不想让他和我一样，失去家庭。”

“但是他选择了将我们在一起的事情隐瞒下来，他不愿意再引起舆论，不想再听见更多的阴谋论，他说他不要成为我的污点。他把所有的事情都想到了。”

“毕业以后，我就搬进他家了，那是我平生第一次感谢他生在一个古老的纯血家族，所以有办法把我的行踪隐藏的那么好。”

“因为我很早就决定当傲罗，他就去了圣芒戈，这样每次我受伤，他都能陪在我身边，是的，你们都知道我有多容易受伤。他甚至发明了很多新的魔药，简直不可思议，即使我知道他真的很聪明，魔药成绩也一直很好。很多人都说他是为了做出成绩洗刷自己家族和姓氏的污名，当然，不能说没有这样的效果，然而他的初衷，只是想让我受伤的时候能尽快好起来。每次我受伤住院他都会骂我，骂我是巨怪，是格兰芬多的蠢狮子，大脑里塞满了芨芨草，简直毫无创意，这些话我从十一岁进霍格沃茨开始都听腻了，也不会创新一下，多创新几个比喻。我知道他心疼啊，但是他从来不干涉我的工作，他尊重我的选择，并且用他的方式予以我支持。”

“他很自私，不是个好人，但是他爱我。”

“抱歉，我是不是说太多了？”

“没事，哈利，我想大家都知道他是谁了。你还好吗？需要休息一下吗？”

“我很好。需要我接着说吗？”

“如果你愿意的话。”

“当然，那接下来我来说说我们的婚礼吧，其实严格意义上来说，我们没有举办婚礼。”

“同性伴侣现在也已经不算少见了吧，但是一直以来，并没有哪个国家认可这种形式的家庭构成，其实我觉得挺遗憾的。所以在2000年12月我们听说荷兰通过了同性婚姻的法律，我们马上就决定要去荷兰登记结婚。对，没有人求婚，我们直接就决定要去荷兰。”

“婚姻真的是一个很奇妙的东西，将两个完全没有关系的陌生人联系在一起，成为家人，若不是因为爱，我很难想象会有人要来分享我的生命，因为婚姻不只是因为爱，更是一种责任，太沉重了；但是因为爱，我想要和他成为家人，我想要帮他一起分担生命中的艰难，也想和他分享那些美好，能够参与他的余生，我也想着有朝一日我们可以光明正大的站在一起，以爱相称。”

“可惜因为工作和身份的原因，我们没能去度蜜月。”

“我一直想在出席晚宴的时候介绍说，这是我的爱人。今晚上可能是我第一次能够实现这个心愿。”

“我们在一起都五年了，我没有跟他写过信，因为不论发生什么，即使是争执他也总能明白我的想法，经历过一场战争，所有人都说他因此而成长了，变成了一个温柔强大的人。只是我从来不感谢战争，温柔是一种力量，也是一种血腥的代价。”

“我曾经觉得自己是有能力保护他的那个人，后来才明白，其实一直以来都是他在保护我。”

“他那个自私的家伙，一直在以他的方式保护我。”

“而我能做的，就是完成我们一直以来的愿望，给彼此一个不需要隐瞒的身份。”

** **我的爱人：** **

** **这是我第一次当着这么多人的面，光明正大地这样称呼你。** **

** **老实说，当你决定要隐瞒我们关系的时候，我以为你是害怕这些会让你，和你的家族再一次遭受创伤，你们家确实已经不能承受更多的指责了。** **

** **后来你说，你不想成为我的污点，我才明白，你受到的创伤远比我想象的深，而你也远比我知道的更爱我。** **

** **你不想我遭受无妄之灾，你不愿意看到大家对我的议论，你需要我，不是需要一个替你挡风遮雨的人，你需要我，是因为你爱我。** **

** **

** **我们计划了很多未来。在清晨的餐桌旁，在午后的花园中，在夜晚的床榻上。我们想过很多未来。** **

** **我们会有一个家庭。生孩子是不可能了，但是我们可以领养，你一定会嫌他们吵，但是庄园太大太冷清了，没关系，你会习惯的。** **

** **我们会送孩子们去霍格沃茨，然后就哪个学院比较好展开辩论。虽然斯莱特林也不错，但是我还是坚持格兰芬多最优秀。** **

** **对，在此之前，在被小崽子们打扰之前，我们还期待一场蜜月旅行，我想去有阳光的地方，而你，你居然想去冰岛看极光，果然是斯莱特林，冷血动物。不过你说没关系，总有一天，你会陪我去这个世界上任何一个地方，反正我们是巫师。** **

** **

** **那个食死徒的余孽冲向我的时候，我以为就这样了，我想了无数想对你说的话，却没想到你抱住了我。** **

** **我听见你在我耳边说的那一句“我爱你”。** **

** **可是混蛋，你明明应该说“对不起”。** **

** **为你的食言；为你不经过我的允许擅自做决定，你明明答应过我，不论什么我们都要共同承担；还要为你的自私，你自私的将我丢在这个没有你的世界上。** **

** **明明在我送进圣芒戈的时候你还在嘲笑我，说我没了你可怎么办；** **

** **明明当喝完药我们还在聊天，我说想要回家，因为我想要在你的怀里睡着；** **

** **明明我才抱怨完，什么时候能结束这样隐瞒身份的日子，你说快了，只要过了今年，父亲从阿兹卡班出来，你当上了圣芒戈的院长，就不会再有人质疑我们的感情，不会再有人说你是利用我了；** **

** **明明你答应我，今年我们去有阳光的地方过圣诞节。** **

** **可是你居然不负责地随便丢下一句“我爱你”就走了。** **

** **你是一个纯血的巫师啊，你怎么能死在一把麻瓜的匕首之下。** **

** **

** **我的爱人。我的今生挚爱。我从未想过自己会以未亡人的身份给你写这封信。我们不是没有讨论过生死的话题，你说过你一定会比我活得久，因为我是鲁莽不要命的格兰芬多，而你，是精明惜命的斯莱特林。** **

** **你说你一定会活得比我久，这样我就不用再次经历失去亲人的痛苦了，你说从此以后，有什么痛，你帮我承受。** **

** **可惜斯莱特林向来狡猾不懂得遵守诺言。** **

** **

** **我还记得有一次，我受伤住院，电视上刚好在播这个节目，你开玩笑说，以后我们就上这里公开，吓死他们。标题你都想好了，叫《“救世主”隐婚前食死徒，是人性的泯灭还是道德的沦陷》，简直俗不可耐，我发誓，他们敢取这个名字我就去炸了电视台，让他们知道什么才是道德的沦陷。你笑得肩膀都在抖，你笑起来的样子真的很好看。** **

** **所以我来了。如果你看到这期节目，是会开怀大笑？还是用你那副老气横秋冷冰冰的长调和华丽的辞藻讽刺我？也许你会从后面抱着我偷偷地抹眼泪，没关系，我知道，风吹的，小哭包。** **

** **现在大家都知道了，我这条命，是你的。** **

** **

** **你放心，我不会急着去找你的，都被你烦了十二年，好不容易才摆脱，我当然要享受一下自由的人生。** **

** **我辞掉了傲罗的工作，因为你不喜欢，我决定尊重你的意愿。** **

** **我准备去看极光，然后圣诞节去阳光充沛的南方看海，明年再领养两个孩子，即使他们都去了斯莱特林也没关系。** **

** **嘿，是谁说的，格兰芬多是最勇敢的学院，野心勃勃的斯莱特林不服气。** **

** **总之，我会活下去，带着你那份一起，到达我们两个人的未来。** **

** **

** **你的挚爱** **

** **哈利·波特-马尔福** **

** **2003.4.1** **

【2003年3月29日 预言家日报 晨报】

（本报记者速报）3月28日晚9时许，圣芒戈医院闯入一名食死徒余孽，手持匕首，造成至少一人当场身亡，受害者疑是前不久当选圣芒戈院长的德拉科·马尔福，不过截至目前，受害者身份信息目前并没有明确的消息，案件还在进一步调查之中。

出于对治疗师的保护，圣芒戈禁止使用除治疗魔咒以外的所有魔咒，却不曾对麻瓜的武器进行防护，据知情人称，该名犯罪嫌疑人与当天白天发生的突发袭击事件嫌疑人系同伙作案，目标就是在圣芒戈杀害哈利·波特。

......

***** 2000年12月，荷兰参议院通过一项法律，允许同性恋者结婚并领养孩子，该项法案于2001年4月1日正式生效，使荷兰成为世界上第1个实现同性婚姻合法化的国家，该法不但允许同性婚姻，而且可以完全享有与异性婚姻相同的所有权益。因而，它是一部真正的同性婚姻法。** **


End file.
